


Wilson's Nest and Breakfast

by Moonshoes_Potter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute slice of life, Mentions of Star Wars, Sleepover at Sam's, Thor loves Pop Tarts, hey pietro's not dead, mention of Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple chill at Avengers Tower is brought to a halt when some bombs trash the place. Everyone is fine, but where will they stay? At Sam's house, of course!</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Loosely based on that one post by terapsina on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilson's Nest and Breakfast

The Avengers are kicking back on the couches in Stark Tower. Hopefully this afterparty won't end in a murderbot trashing the place like last time. 

“Hey, where was everyone when SHIELD went to shit?” Natasha asks. She's still annoyed at having to go almost solo in that mission. 

Everyone starts giving excuses:  
“I had to redo our porch.”  
“My therapist wanted me to do double time on anger management.”  
“Pepper wanted a new suit for herself. She liked them after using the arm of mine to kill Killian.”  
“Heimdall failed to notify me of this chaos. I would have crushed the evil snake had I known of it.”  
“I was not alive at the time. I apologize for any destruction I could have prevented.”

Nat isn't satisfied with the majority of these, but she puts her arms around Sam and Steve with gratitude. “Well, these two were decent enough to help a girl out.”

Tony raises an eyebrow in Sam’s direction. “How did he help? No offense, but you don't seem like the sneaking-and-sabotaging type.”

Steve chuckles. “Well, Sam mainly flew around in a winged jet pack, but we also camped in his house for a while.”

The team looks at Sam, impressed. Clint smiles. “How’d you manage to keep a deadly assassin and a 95-year-old in your house?”

“I've been in the army, man,” Sam grins at Steve and Nat’s mockingly offended faces. “I've learned to just go with the flow.”

Now, I know what you're thinking: It's not an Avengers gathering if nothing goes wrong. At that moment, several blasts rattle the tower. Everyone snaps to attention and ducks for cover. Vision helps shield those who couldn't fit under the tables from the flying shards of glass, which merely bounce off his vibranium skin. 

“JARVIS,” Tony shouts furiously into a device, “Evac on floors thirty-seven and forty-five. Get us and Pepper out of here!” A suit of armor zooms over and attaches itself to him. This suit is bulkier than the other ones, and Tony uses it to carry the Avengers who can't fly, with some assistance from those who can. 

After an awkward dismount in Central Park, Tony meets up with Pepper in her Rescue suit. Aside from a few cuts and Wanda’s twisted ankle (“Natasha makes heels look so easy to wear!”), there are no injuries. 

The Avengers sit on park benches as Nat attempts to turn Bruce from a shade of green to his normal tan. Tony converses with JARVIS, searching New York for the criminals responsible for the destruction of his tower. 

A few minutes of pacing later, Tony brings the news of the two bombers. Apparently, they were blowing up the windows in protest of Stark Industries supporting gun control laws. The team is relieved that there is no mastermind villain to defeat, but some of them are now homeless. 

“Doesn't Tony have like, a mansion in Malibu?” Clint asks with his hand on his chin.

“No,” Pepper decides. “No one is staying at the house except me and Tony.”

“Well, where are we going to stay?” Wanda mumbles.

“There’s always Sam’s house,” Nat has a wicked grin. “He can probably keep you.”

Sam starts to protest, but he can't resist the puppy eyes he’s getting from Thor. “Alright, fine. But no evil goons at my house, ‘kay?”

His response is met with cheers and laughs. Sam isn't sure what he’s gotten himself into, but he's sure he can make it work. 

+++++

It's the next morning when the first people arrive. Sam has turned every soft surface into a sleeping area and moved all of his chairs to the table. 

Wanda and Pietro stayed in Central Park until morning. They figured it wouldn't be polite to ask for a ride at midnight when one of them could run over in less than a minute. Sam happily welcomes them in, reminding them to take off their shoes.

Pietro immediately stations himself on Sam’s treadmill, which he turns up to the highest setting. Wanda sits on the couch and turns the television to her favorite channel. Sam is just gaining some confidence about this babysitting thing when another knock comes from his door.

A sheepish grin and a sly smirk are behind this one. Nat and Steve walk in and make themselves at home like last time, only they are much more relaxed.

Now seems like a good time for lunch, so Sam spreads peanut butter and jelly on bread and pours some milk for everyone. Pietro eats his in thirty seconds (“I'm savoring this one!”) and sits on the couch to join his sister. 

A third knock meets Sam’s ears. He opens the door to Thor, who walks in with only a smile. He hangs Mjolnir casually on the umbrella stand and retrieves Sam’s box of PopTarts. 

“Why don't you just, you know, sleep at Asgard?” Sam asks. 

“Heimdall requires much energy to transport me from here to there,” Thor’s response is muffled by the snack. “I cannot ask him to do it for me twice a day, so I will remain here until my services are no longer needed.”

When everyone looks a bit awkward, Sam suggests a movie marathon. Everyone chimes in their choices, except Steve, who hasn't seen any of the films Sam owns. After a long debate, Star Wars finally wins over Harry Potter. The Avengers pile into Sam’s seating area to see the screen as the intro starts to roll. 

As the credits fade away, they all comment their favorite parts.  
“Leia was so kickass. So much for ‘damsel in distress’.”  
“I do not understand. How does this film capture wars between stars?”  
“Nice orchestral score. I never heard anything that good in the forties.”  
“I liked the wookie.”  
“Maybe they would have gotten there faster if Solo had done a better job building that piece of junk.”  
Wanda’s comment is met with some mocking gasps of horror. Sam puts on the next movie and sits back with his honorary family. 

+++++

The marathon is put on hold at midnight, when everyone except Thor is asleep. The god of thunder carefully picks up each person and puts their head on a pillow. He smiles as he covers Sam with a blanket adorned with birds on his bed. 

Steve wakes up first to make breakfast. He’s halfway through the quiche when some cut up ingredients glow red and float over to the bowl. He turns around and smiles at Wanda, stepping aside to make way for more cheese and vegetables. 

Shortly after, Pietro strolls into the room, claiming he’s just run his daily marathon. Thor slept fully clothed on the couch, and the smell of cooking food woke him up. 

Sam is the last to enter the kitchen. He’s surprised by the cheery atmosphere and that it's not utter chaos. Thor is chowing on PopTarts again, and everyone else is having a delicious-looking meal. He serves himself some eggs and bacon, complimenting Steve on the food. 

“You know,” says a new voice. Everyone but Natasha jumps at the sight of Clint perched on the couch. “You could really build a business out of this.”

“I'm not really the ‘hired babysitter’ type,” Sam is sheepish, but also a bit proud. 

“No, like a bed and breakfast,” Clint gazes around in thought, then raises his hands in a ‘picture this’ way. “Wilson’s house: a bed and breakfast for superheroes.”

“But a falcon does not sleep in a bed,” Pietro is smirking. “They sleep in a nest.”

“Wilson’s Nest and Breakfast, then.” Natasha has a grin on her face as she says this, and it widens when her audience laughs. 

Sam chuckles and shakes his head, but someone claps him on the back encouragingly. He looks around, reviewing the past night. “Alright. Nest and Breakfast it is.”


End file.
